What's He Up To?
by TalesFromAnother
Summary: Derek is up to something.Casey wants to know. She'll stop at nothing to find out what he's up to and all the secrets he's hiding.
1. Chapter One: Can You Do Me A Favor?

**A/N:** Okay people, I'm back and ready to party! I'm currently working on a few re-writes and chapters update for my stories & I thought I would kick-off my return with this new story/mini series story. It's going to be at least 10 chapters (give or take) long. it's about half way written. I have the ending pretty much written all I need to do is finish up the . but I started this story way way way back. I just now got around to finishing it. So here it is, dusted off and ready to read. Here's the challenge! can you figure out what Derek is up to? and can you spot something that will be in every chapter? Hope that's not cryptic. But this story is going to get updated every week! It's going to be like a tv show or whatever! So enjoy and Review!!!

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit,shit, shit!" Said a very upset, and unhappy Derek as he came stomping down the stairs. Casey, who was sitting on the couch watching TV, looked at him confused.

"Something wrong sunshine?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nothing," he said reaching for his coat. "Mind your own damn business, thank you very much!"

Casey's mouth dropped opened in shock. It wasn't like Derek hand't cursed at her before, in fact he has said harsher things and said them on many occasions. This was different. She had to provoke him a lot more before he resorted to profanity.

"What has your panties in a twist?" She asked. Derek, ignoring her, slid on his coat. He glared at his watch, muttered something and headed towards the door.

"Try watching your language next time _Potty Mouth_,'" Casey yelled as he walked out the door. "Marti could have been in here you-" she muttered under her breath.

Casey focused her attention back on the TV. However, she couldn't get her brain off Derek. He had been acting unusual for a while now; also done one hell of a job keeping, whatever it is, a secret. His late hours, constant on the phone conversations-most of them ending with him yelling. Him constantly staring at his watch, and always had to be somewhere. It was driving Casey mad trying to figure his _secret_ out. But she would, no doubt. All she needed was a little help.

Edwin walked in from the kitchen, and sat down next to her on the couch. He held out his hand for the remote, she rolled her eyes and surrendered it into his clutches. Then it hit her, like a fast flaming train straight out of hell driving on the wrong side of the road, she could hire Edwin and his 'So Called' detective skills, to find out Derek's secret. Not to mention the little punk might already know; for some reason Derek did share things with him. Edwin, in a sense, was Derek's wingman right? Casey didn't really know what a _wingman_ was, or what they did, but it's worth a shot.

"Edwin," she began, he turned slightly to hear what she was about to say. "do you know the reason for Derek's strange behavior?"

Edwin started grinning, it was a similar grin to Derek's trademark grin.

"Sorry Case,but Derek doesn't tell me everything!" He turned his attention back to the TV. Casey crossed her arms, and let out a sigh.

"Don't you like snooping around in the personal business of others?"

"I prefer the term _spying_," Casey rolled her eyes. "Yes I do. I also happen to be very good at ?"

"Can you to do me a favor. I want you to snoo-I mean _spy!_ on Derek, and find out what he's been up to."

"You do understand that _my_ prying into Derek's business could result in tragedy right?"

"Are you saying you won't do it?"

"Oh, I'll do it."

"Great!" Casey said. She tossled Edwins hair a little, then jumped off the couch and headed for the stairs.

"For a price," he finished. Casey stopped, turned, and stared at him; he was smirking like an evil genious.

She crossed her arms. "How much?"

"Fourty, in cash, right now."

"No way! I can get Lizzie to help me for free." Edwin just shook his head in pity, Casey was starting to feel either confused or out smarted.

"Fine, but Lizzie doesn't have my skills," he gave a slight collar pop and continued. "and I can most likely get Derek to spill. You think he is going to tell Lizzie anything? I have a better chance hearing it straight from his mouth."

Casey grunted. He was right and she knew it, worst of all he knew it too. If there was any chance of finding out _exactly_ what Derek was up to, Edwin was the go to guy. She reached into her pants pocket and felt two crumbled ten dollar bills.

_Dang!_ She thought to herself._ I don't have enough._ Then she got an idea. Time for the student to become the master.

"How about twenty, and two dozen of those chocolate peanut butter cookies I make that you like? You know, the ones with the dark chocolate peanut butter swirled chips."

Edwin started to drool. The woman was good.

"Deal!" he sang.

She slipped him the twenty, and he bounced from the couch to get to work. Casey grinned while watching him run up the stairs. Casey grabbed her coat and went to the kitchen. She grabbed the car keys, wrote a note for her mom, and left.

_Soon Derek I'll know what you_ _have been to._

The note she left her mom said:

_Borrowing car. Need to go to the store and get baking supplies. Be back before dinner._

_-Casey._


	2. Chapter Two:Around Da Corner Flower Shop

**A/N:** Alright chapter two is here! I want to thank everyone you reviewed, you guys rock. Hopefully you will like this chapter. I totally love this one! It so goofy and silly and just not serious. If anything, it's meant to be like it is. I think what makes me love this chapter the most out of what I have is just picturing it. Oh, how many are glad that I kept my promise and updated one week after posting the first chapter? I do good on my promises. Well enjoy and review!! Reviews give me the motivation to continue.

* * *

Edwin waited outside Derek's door; he was currently listening to him argue on the phone with someone. It was like that a lot lately. Derek always on the on the phone, usually him and the person arguing. Derek was shouting things like: _That wasn't the arangement I ordered! Her favorite flowers are 'Star Gazer' Lillies. I am on a deadline you know!_

He finally heard Derek click the phone off; he then released a frustrated growl. Derek came flying from his room. Edwdin, with his cat like reflexes-_meow-_jumped out of sight. He heard Derek go stomping down the stairs then the front door slam shut.

_Finally!_ Edwin thought._ I wondered if he was ever going to leave._

That was also, again, how it was lately with Derek. Some days he stayed in his room 24/7, and others he spent it out somewhere. Just so happened that today was a 'Stay In' day; which wasn't good for Edwin. Casey was baking the cookies, and he really needed to find out what Derek was up to if he hoped to get them. Edwin pounced into his room like a cat-_meow again._ He started going through papers on the desk, nothing! Started going through drawers, still nothing!

Derek made one error, which someone with Edwin's mad skillz (that's right, skillz with a Z) looks at as a blessing, a blessing from God. Derek forgot to take his cell phone. Edwin, with his mad skillz, popped it open, went to the recent call list, and re-dialed the last number called. He tapped his fingers impationly on the desk while it rang.

"Hello?" answered a guy with a thick Indian accent. The kind of guy you imagine having a name like Raja or Hasmeer. "Around da Corner flower shop, ow my I elp you?" Edwin clicked off quickly.

_Flowers!?_ He thought while stroking his chin._ Isn't the prom coming up? Maybe it's for that._

"Edwin, what are you doing?" He froze at the sound of Derek's voice behind him. How could he have _not_ heard Derek come in?-Thank's a lot Raja or Hashmeer.

Derek walked in and closed his door. "I'm waiting,"' he was tapping his foot.

Edwin opened and closed his mouth, like a fish that has just been hooked gasping for air out of the water.

"Casey put you up to this?" Derek said,Edwin nodded slightly. Now he wasn't one for snitching, but the less heat off him the better. _Sorry Casey_. Edwin sang like a canarie. Derek started rubbing the back of his neck in sort of a nervous gesture.

"It wasn't just her, I also wanted to know what you were up to."

Derek chuckled slighty. Edwin didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. He hoped for good.

"Edwin," another chuckle escaped. "all you had to do was ask."

"Really?"

"Yeah, duh! You can't tell Casey though."

"Derek I-" before Ed could finish Derek quickly cut him off. "Seriously Ed! I'll even pay you not to tell." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a wad of cash, and slipped it into Edwin's hand.

_**Fifty dollars!**_

Edwin's mouth gaped open from shock.

"Also, she is backing those cookiess you like so much. How about I snag you some if you keep quiet, deal?"

Edwin nodded; his mouth still gaping open with shock-_there goes a fly, and another, and another...._

"So what's going on?" Edwin, finally able to talk, asked.

Derek cleared his throat. "Okay, it all started like this."

-------

The smell of freshly baked cookies permeated through the air; a rather refreshing, comforting smell that warmed you. Casey pulled the cookies out of the oven, and placed them on the counter to cool;all while humming a sweet tune. She looked up and saw Edwin coming towards her, he was doing some sort of dance. She could only assume that was his _cookie_ dance?

"Hey Betty Crocker, smells good." He said inhaling the scent.

"So?"

"So what?" He plucked a cookie from the tray, it was all warm, soft, and gooey.

"Did you find out what Derek's up to?"

"Oh that!" His mouth was full of cookie. "Of course. It was a piece of cake."

"Really?" She narrowed in on him. "How so?"

"Simple, I just asked."

"And he told you?"

"Told me like _that_," he snapped his fingers to emphasize on _'that'_

"So let's have it then."

"Alrighty then," he plucked himself another cookie. "There is this girl Derek wants to take to the prom, an-"

"Who is it?" Casey said interrupting. Edwin kept his composure, he hated being interrupted. _Damn this girl and her sweet, sweet, seductive cookies._

"Some blonde, blue eye beauty? Her name went over my head, but Derek mention something about her having huge jugs or something to that effect."

Casey, grossed out at Derek's pig like qualities, rolled her eyes.

"Whatever that means," he finished. "So he is trying to plan an awesome way to ask her. Also, he is planning something for prom."

"LIke he is on the Prom Planning Committee?" Which if he was would be unfair. Casey wanted to be on it, and even with Emily- who was second in command or whatever- she still never got on. The girl in charge, Tracey Gold, has some personal vendetta against Casey. Truth of the matter was, Casey is pretty and she isn't. Why must the pretty people suffer?

Edwin shrugged, his stomach was happily accepting the second cookie.

Casey looked good and hard at him. He knew more, or better yet, something else. What could it be? Did Derek pay him off not to talk? Or was this a part of Derek's plan the whole time? Casey has come to realize that, believe it or not, Derek is an evil master mind. Just when you think you know, you don't.

_Derek could be planning something against me! Something to hurt, or worse, embarrass me. Knowing the little turd, he would do it at prom. The last thing I want do at prom is go Carrie on everyone after having blood poured on me and being humilated._

Casey desiced to play it cool. It was Student Becomes The Master time.

"Anything else?"

"That's all he told me."

"Are you sure?" Basically what she means is, _"Are you lying? I know you are!"_

He nodded yes, and reached for a third cookie.

"Edwin I payed you for information. I made the cookies, therefore you're payed. I need to know everything, if not you're holding info back I'm going to hurt you."

"Last time I checked, _dar-ling_, you know more then you did yesterday." He said sarcastically, drawing out the word d_arling_.

What he said was true, she did know more, not much, but still more.

"Let me know when the cookies finish cooling, alright doll?" He gave a wink, and walked off.

Casey folded her arms and looked at him leaving with disgust.

_Nice one Derek, but I'm not out the game yet. I'll find out what you're up to. So far it has to do with a girl, no suprise there, but it also has to with prom. Is he helping plan prom, or planning a stunt for prom? Maybe an after prom party._

Casey exhaled. She was furious about how Edwin talked to her. _Darling, and Doll._ Please, no one- and she means no one- has the right to call her those names. For now Derek was the main case, but Edwin will get what is coming to him. Some of his cookies might just _accidently_ fall on the floor, or in the garabage, but he doesn't need to know that.


	3. Chapter Three: Plunging Neckling!

**A/N:** I couldn't resist posting another chapter. BUT, I cut in half..so you will get the rest of it on Friday. So you can expect it to be pretty short. Also, I'm getting together a music playlist together for this story, and if you have any song suggestions for the chapters let me hear them! So enjoy and review!

* * *

Casey stood outside Edwin's room, ear plastered against the door, hoping he might just start randomly talking aloud about what Derek had told him. Lizzie walked out of her room and noticed Casey being, well,weird. In fact, she had noticed Casey acting weird for the last couple of days.

"Uh, Casey?"

The sound of Lizzie's voice startled Casey, she quickly jumped away from Ed's door.

"Hey there Lizzie," she said walking down the attic stairs.

"Were you trying to spy on Edwin or something?" Lizzia asked, Casey started to chew on her bottom lip nervously, she wasn't one for thinking quick on her feet.

"Well, I just feel so bad that Edwin is made to live up there, so I was just seeing if he might be complaining." Lizzie looked at her confused, Casey understood why, she was confused herself and she's the one who said it.

"Wow you suck at that," giggled Lizzie. "I'll give you one more shot to come up with a better lie, or you can just tell me the truth."

"Fine!" Casey said feeling defeated. "Derek is buzzing about with a secret and I want to know, no scratch that, I need to know what it is. I hired Edwin to snoop for me and find out what it is. He apparently was successfull, but I get the feeling he's lying or half-lying. "

Lizzie let it all sink in, thought for a few seconds, then spoke.

"Why do you NEED to know?"

"He could be planning some kind of attack, or whatever, on me." Lizzie rolled her eyes. She loved her sister to death, but anything concerning her was always along the line of:_ Me, me, me, DEREK, me!_

the lightball went off in Casey's head.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you get Edwin to tell you what Derek told him, so you can tell me."

"Ugh, Case, I don't think I can."

"Please Lizzie, as a favor for me?" Lizzie still looked hesitant. "You know that Cherry Apple Red shirt I have that mom says is getting too tight for me?"

"The one with the plunging neckline?" Lizzie asked with excitment, Casey looked at her sister in shock. " I-I mean the one with the slight, hardly noticable nec-Yes."

"Well, if you do this favor for me I'll give you the shirt."

"Really?"

"Yes, but only if you promise to wear a cami under it." Lizzie nodded. "Alright then. Get me that information." Lizzie saluted, walked up the stairs, and entered Edwin's room.

_Plunging neckline?_ Casey shook her head. Maybe it was time to have a talk, or 'The Talk' with Lizzie.


	4. Chapter Four:Plunging Neckling pt2

**A/N:** So this is short, but that's only because originally chapter 3 was suppose to contian the chapter three stuff with this. BUT I decided to split it. Don't ask me why. Sorry I'm kind of late getting this up! I was watching Marley and Me. Okay so who has seen that movie? Is that not the greatesst most saddest movie ever? It was SO good! I cried like a baby! I'm all swollen faced and runny nose. Please tell me I am not alone! I started crying like withiin the first 20mins. So enjoy! I'll probablly won't be able to wait till next Friday to update, so be on the look out for Monday or Tuesday..maybe..I don't like that this is SO short, so more like PROBABLY. PLEASE REVIEW! and also, give me ideas for songs that could be used for the story Playlist I'm getting together. I want to hear your thoughts and suggestions. THANKS.

* * *

Lizzie slowly crept into Edwin's room;clothes, comic books, and broken toys were scattered all about. A horrible ordor hovered around Ed's room like fog.. A fog of attempt to be discreet, Lizzie started breathing through her mouth, instead of plugging her nose.

Edwin was laying on his bed reading a comic book and listening to music; his foot was tapping to the rythm of whatever was currently playing. Lizzie inched a little further.

Edwin peered up from his comic book and saw Lizzie walking towards him. He took offf his headphone, placed the comic book to the side, and crossed his arms.

"Need something?" he said smirking. She gave her best fake smile.

"Oh, no. I don't need anything. Just wanted to spend time with my favorite step-brother." Edwin raised a brow, he knew she was lying.

"Casey wants you to find out what I found out from Derek?" He said, grinning like an evil mad man.

Lizzie caved. "Yes, okay. Now come on. What's he up to?"

"I could never rat out my brother. My own flesh and blood. Maybe for the right price though?" He said sitting all the way up; one must always remember to conduct business in an upright position.

"Hows this for a price. I won't spread the gazillion of embarrasing secrets I know about you around the school, and you tell me what Derek's up to. Oh, and if you don't want Casey knowing, I suggest you pay me for my silence."

Edwins jaw dropped open. The girl was good.

He stroked his gently, while staring her down, and said, "Twenty bucks?"

Lizzie let out chuckle. "Oh Edwin you're so cute."

"Thanks," he said scared. "We have a deal?"

"Not in your dreams Venturi." Edwin grunted in defeat. Lizzie put her hands on her hips and smiled confidentally. "I know you at least got Twenty from Casey to spy on Derek, and the fact you haven't said a thing about what he's up to means he paid you a hefty sum for you're silence. I want Sixty."

"Sixty?" Edwin pratically shouted. Lizzie nodded yes.

"Also, I want you to do my chores for a whole month."

Edwin sunk back into his bed. He had no choice but to accept her offer. Pay up or be the laughing stock of the school. She was indeed a formittable foe.

"So pay up and spill Venturi?"

"Fine," Edwin sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the amount she had requested-more like blackmailed and demanded-leaving his pocket with nothing more then a said little Ten spot. Lizzie happily took her pay-off, and pocketed it.

"So heres whats up with Derek"

-----

2

----

Casey was waiting outside Edwin's door for Lizzie. Her patience was growing thinner and thinner.

_Come on Liz hurry up. I'm dying out here._ She thought to herself as she nervously bit at her finger nails.

When Ed's door opened Casey about jumped out of her skin.

"So?" Casey immediatly started prodding. "Whats the deal?"

"Well," Lizzie began. "It seems Derek's just trying to impress and ask some blonde classmate/friend of his to the prom."

Casey stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh, and Edwin mentioned something about Derek getting roped into helping out with a few things for prom."

"Thats it?" Casey asked.

"Thats it." Lizzie said. "I still get the shirt right?"

Casey rolled her eyes and nodded yes.

"I'll dig it out of my dresses and give it to you later." Lizzie smiled and walked off.

Casey let out of sigh. She knew for a fact that Lizzie knew more then that; it was the same as Edwin. How could her own sister do that to her? Edwin, for sure he could be bought, but Lizzie? Still, it wasn't a total loss. She could find out from Emily if Derek was helping out with prom, and possibly find out who this mysterious girl is.

She saw Derek coming out of his room, he looked lost in thought. Casey folded her and started to shake her head. No way would Derke Venturi win this, whatever _this was. _Casey would find out what he's up to, who he's asking to prom, and if he's planning something evil for her in honor of prom.


	5. Chapter Five: Favor For A Favor

Casey stared out at all the girls passing by her in the hall. All them were potentially Derek Venturi's new love interest. Too be honest anything female was of Derek Venturi's love interest, but one of them was slightly more special then the other. The question was, which one?

She had spent her entire weekend trying to figure it out, not to mention her lame attempts to spy on Derek, Edwin, and Lizzie, hoping she could over hear something. Her ear was practically bruised because it had been pressed against Lizzie, Edwin, and Derek's door; also to wall that seperated her and Derek. Intentional or not, Derek was torturing Casey. He hadn't bugged or pranked her in a week or so and that was bugging her.

Emily saw Casey standing in the middle of the hall way, staring at everyone who walked by like a pycho. She gave a small chuckle under her breath and walked up behind her.

"Looking for someone?"

"Yes." Casey said laughing, she turned around to face Emily. "I just don't know _who_ I'm looking for." Emily looked at her confused.

Casey took in a breath and decided to explain herself. "You see, Derek has been acting weird lately, and I'm pretty sure he's up to something. Only thing is I don't know what it is. So far I've gathered it's possibly has something to do with a girl. Oh, and prom. which reminds me, is Derek working on the prom comittee?"

"Wow, that sure is a lot and no, Derek's not on the prom comittee."

"You could tell me you know. It wouldn'y hurt my feelings if he was on the comittee and I'm not. Even if I did try a dozen times to get on it."

"Honestly Casey he's not. I did ask him to do a few orders and pick ups for me. Thats all I was an, incident."

Casey looked deep at Emily, wondering if she could trust her or if she had been possibly paid off. could her best friend be bought off. She was going to go out on a limb and trust her.

"Okay then. You think you can help me find Dereks mytery girl?"

"I suppose, if you do me a favor."

"Depends, whats the favor?"

"My aunt got me this really ugly dress and pair of shoes, we are talking lime green shoes and lime green, pink polka dotted dress with big ruffled shoulders. my closet is packed to the max and I have no where to put this thing, and I swear to god if I have to look at it one more time I'm going to kill someone. Can I please store this thing at your house?"

Casey didn't like the idea of housing some _hideous assemble, but a favor for a favor._

"Yeah sure. now this girl Derek is into is apparently a classmate/buddy. Blonde and big breasted."

"Well, that narrows it down." Emily said jokingly. "I'll drop by your house after school and we can get to work."

"Thanks Em," Casey said, pulling Emily to hug.

"No," she said returning the hug. "Thank you."

The bell rang and they seperated quickly to get to class.

* * *

**A/N: **Hoped you enjoy. I'm posting this before bed, so no long silly little author note. Please REVIEW!


	6. Chapter Six: A nod from me to you

Sorry it's a day late. Also sorry I didn't do any SUPRISE early updates. Crazy long week and grandfather in hospital leaves you a little whacked in the head. I had to do a little re-writing on it, cause it was written like around the time season 3 was ending. I wanted to be a little more up to date. I hope this chapter isn't confusing,haha, cause it might be just a tad. not to me of course, cause I know where it's going and how it ends. REVIEWS3

* * *

Casey had been pacing around her room for hours, well more like Twenty minutes or so, but it felt like hours. She couldn't help but be a little crazy acting. Emily needed to get there soon so they could figure out Derek's new dream girl.

She heard the door bell ring and then heard Edwin's voice yell out that Emily had arrived.

_Finally! _She thought to herself.

"Hey Case," Emily said coming in, behind her back she was carrying the hideous dress. Casey's eyes widen in shock. It was more ugly then words could describe. She felt sick just looking at it. No doubt this "_ugly" _would give her nightmares. Nightmares of just her trapped in a room with that dress and its matching shoes.

No matter though, if housing that abomination would give her the help she needed to bring down Derek, then well, it was worth it. She would just cram it behind a corner or under the mattress. Out of sight out of mind. Keep it secret keep it safe.

She took the dress and neatly laid aside; even though she wanted to throw it out the window.

"Alright," Emily said sitting down on the bed. "I check all the available blonde, big boobed girl at school that are in the same classes as well as friend with him."

"Show me the hotties," she said sitting next to her.

"Well there is Miranda Clark, her and Derek have two classes together but their not very social. Then there is Cassie Grace, they have all classes and lunch together, also she is a friend of Derek, but she's not very busty in the chest. Kendra would be on the list but she dyed her hair brunette. So I think it's safe to say his new crush might be Karen Williams. Their classmates, friends, and she's blonde and busty."

"Karen Williams," Casey said smirking. "Has she been asked to the prom yet."

Emily flipped open her notebook and went down a list of names till she got to Karen. "Yes, many times actually, but she has turned them all down."

"Saving herself for Derek perhaps?" Casey said, still smirking.

"Perhaps. Have you been asked to prom yet?"

Emily's questions brought Casey back from the land of evil and sabotage. Had she been asked to the prom? She quickly thought about it. The answer was no.

"No, not yet at least. I mean, I haven't really thought about it."

"Well you need to start thinking about it. Prom is in one week Casey. According to my records the men at St. Thompson Sparrow High School are pretty much taken, except for the select few for obvious reasons."

Casey exhaled and laid back on her bed.

"I don't know if I want a date-date for prom. I mean after my break-up with Max and that crazy thing with Truman, I just don't know about guys."

Emily joined Casey and lied back.

"What you had with Truman is called Stockholm syndrome."

"Come again?" Casey asked confused.

"He'd stalked you and you fell in love with him. Classic Stockholm syndrome."

"Stockholm is when you sympathize and fall in love with your capture Em, I don't recall Truman ever holding me hostage."

"Whatever," Emily said rolling her eyes. "I never did like Truman."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe I could ask Sam or Noel, but it be just a friend date."

"Sounds good, but I wouldn't try Noel."

"Why?"

"Because," Emily said getting a big smile on her. "Noel is my date."

"Really? How? When?" Casey asked in one complete sentence. "I guess that means you can't" be my date either." She let out a pathetic whimper.

"Yes really. I don't know how really, we just kind of started hanging out and he asked me last Saturday," She said sitting up. "and yeah, sorry." She looked down at Casey, who was now covering he face with a pillow.

"How lame is this, one week before prom and I can't even get a date with my best friend. Now I'm going to be stressing until I get a date, thanks a lot Em."

"Sorry," Emily said, hopping off the bed. "I got to go, see you at school tomorrow." Casey gave a small hand wave of acknowledgement. Emily shook her head and laughed. She walked out into the hallway and saw Derek leaning against his door.

"Evening Emily," Derek said, giving a nod

"Evening Derek," She responded, returning the nod.

Emily turned toward the stairs and saw Edwin and Lizzie coming up. They both gave her nod as they walked passed her, she responded back with a nod. Edwin and Lizzie look toward Derek; he gave them both a nod and they responded back with a nod. A grin appeared on Derek's face and he slid back into his room.


	7. Chapter Seven: Paranoia & Circumstances?

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update last week. A friend came down for a visit and I we were busy catching up and being .really fun. So in apology of that, this chapter is longer then the others. Enjoy. Oh, and thanks to everyone who was concerned about my Grandpa. Thanks itsi3 for your prayers! he's doing good and is back home.

* * *

"Obsessive? Don't you think That's a little harsh Paul?"

"Sorry Casey, but I call them like I see him." Paul said. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back into his desk chair. "In the last ten minutes all you have talked about is Derek. Derek is up to something. Derek wants to ask some girl out. Derek isn't bothering you and that's bothering."

"What I meant!" Casey said jumping in before Paul could spout off any more 'Derek' topics that may or may not have come up. "It's not technically bothering me that he's not bothering me. I just find it odd. It's putting me edge. I'm constantly on the look out for, I don't know, the biggest of all pranks he could do to ruin my life maybe?"

Paul fought so hard not to laugh.

"I think you miss him pranking you and are a tad jealous of this girl he wants to ask to prom."

"Jealous?" Casey choked out. "Paul please, surely you must joking-"

"I never joke, and don't call me Shirley," He said with a serious face. Paul started laughing and Casey sat there confused.

"It's from the movie Airplane where, never mind," he waved it off. "I didn't mean romantically jealous. I mean you're jealous for his attention."

"That's silly!" Casey shouted rising from her seat." Paul gave her his usual look he gave when she was getting to passionate about something or out of control. She shrugged and sat back down.

"Regardless if it's negative or positive attention, you have become accustomed to it. So, now that his attention has shifted, you don't know what to do. So you've created some crazy conspiracy in your head to keep you occupied."

Casey mulled over Paul's words carefully in her head. Could she actually _miss_ Derek's negative attention. Was Derek's strange behavior just something she created in her head. Everyone else seemed to not notice it, so maybe it was all her. Did that mean Derek won? Was it even possible for him to win at nothing? Casey could just imagine him giving her that grin of his and laughing at her suffering. She let out a groan and rested her head into her hands.

"So, anyone ask you to prom yet?"

"No," she responded in a defeated tone. "No one has asked me and prom is a week away."

"Don't give up just yet. You still have a week. And who knows, your least likely candidate for a prom date might just be the best one." Casey raised her brow. Since when did Paul start talking in fortune cookie. She was starting to feel very suspicious of him. Something about this session felt off and different their usual sessions.

"Well I would love to continue this, but I got to cut our session a little early. Is that okay?"

Casey narrowed her eyes in on him and nodded yes.

"Alright then. I will see you tomorrow. Good luck getting a prom date."

"Thanks," Casey said. She grabbed her purse and left.

Casey couldn't shake the feeling that hers and Paul's session had been staged. Her mind automatically went to Derek. Could Derek pay off Paul? They say everyone has a price. Did Paul even have a price? Casey trusted him, surely he couldn't be paid to do whatever it is Derek is doing. That is if Derek is doing anything.

Casey let out groan, it felt like her thousandth groan today. Her head was starting to hurt and she wanted to stop thinking. Casey saw Derek at the end of the hall talking to some blonde girl.

_Karen! She thought to herself._

Derek was smiling and seemed to be enjoying whatever they were talking about. She felt a twinge of, what some could misinterpret as jealousy, go through her. She quickly washed it away. No way was she jealous and missing Derek's attention. Derek glanced over at Casey. He flashed a grin and went back to talking. Casey rolled her eyes. That's when she noticed guy, a cute guy, standing by the lockers reading a book. He had a Jake Gyllenhaal look going on. She gave one look towards Derek and Karen talking. Her heart felt heavy, and she really wanted Derek to see her talking to the cute guy.

"Nice book," Casey said walking towards the Jake Gyllenhaal twin."The Talisman is one of my favorite books."

The guy raised his brow. "How do you know I'm reading the Talisman?" Casey pointed to the title of the book in his hands. He nodded.

"Well how do you know I'm just standing here pretending to read it hoping a cute girl will come up and tell me how much she loves the book, even though she hasn't read it." He flashed a smile and Casey started to turn crimson red. He was hot, had a gorgeous smile, and just called her cute. Casey quickly tried to find the right words so she wouldn't look like idiot.

_Be flirty,_she said to herself.

"Well for your information, I have read the Talisman, Stephen King is one of my favorite authors. And did you just call me cute?"

He gave another perfect smile and stepped closer in. "A chick who digs Stephen King, I like that. And yes, I did call you cute. I'm Ethan Frederick's."

"I'm Casey McDonald." Ethan's face went from relaxed to panic.

"Casey McDonald?" He stammered.

"Yes." Casey looked at him confused but she decided to ignore it. Prom was approaching fast and she needed a date. It was time to be a strong assertive female. "Hey, I know this is somewhat weird, since we just met and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?"

Ethan swallowed hard and stepped back until his back was completely against the lockers.

"I think I might be busy prom night, sorry.

"Oh," Casey was even more confused now. He looked interested just a minute ago and now looked scared. What had she done? "Too bad. Maybe we could go out sometime, like on a date?"

"You know, given the circumstances, I don't think that would be a good idea. Sorry, but I have to go. I'm late for something." He side stepped her and started walking away.

_Circumstances?_

"Wait Ethan, what circumstances?"

He stopped and turned around. "Could you do me a favor?" Casey nodded. "Forget my name and me, please. I don't want to get beat up cause you need some spice for your screwed up relationship."

Casey looked at him, she beyond confused now.

_Screwed up relationship? I haven't been in a relationship since Truman. And that was over three months ago._

Casey looked around, and noticed all male students in the hall were avoiding eye contact with her. She didn't know what to think, and the sting of rejection was starting to settle in. However, the sting of rejection wasn't as bad as her knowing Derek saw her crash and burn with Ethan.

Casey was considered going back to talk to Paul, but their session still felt off in her mind. She wasn't sure who she could trust anymore, and Derek was probably the reason. Or maybe that was just her being paranoid.

Her head was throbbing now and she decided to go to the school nurse. With any luck the nurse might send her home. She would go right to bed and try to forget this nightmare


	8. Chapter Eight: Denied By Tinker

**A/N:** Sorry to be MIA and not update. Life has been crazy. Between working, family problems, planning a wedding-not my wedding my cousins-getting hit on at the bookstore and throwing my back out at AN AWESOME concert, you tend to just forget things. NOt to mention I lost the file that had the chapters to this story..tee hee.. so during my drug filled back healing time I have tracked down, re written, and fixed the chapters to this story. I'm going to update every day or two, cause I want reviews... Tonight or tomorrow you will get another chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Two aspirin and a twenty minute nap on one of the old smelly cots that practically every student has laid on with the flu was all the nurse offered. She took the aspirin but opted out of the nap, somehow laying down on something that had gathered other peoples skin cells for the last thirty years did not seem relaxing. She decided to just sit on the cot and think.

Casey thoughts battled between Derek and Ethan. Why had Ethan gone from interested to flee in ten seconds, and did Derek have something to do with it. And how was Derek doing all this? She hung her head down in defeat. Here she was back to Derek. It seemed that he was on her mind more then usual. Casey thought briefly about what Paul had said then quickly ignored it. She just had to let it go. That would be hard of course, Casey was Casey. She never let anything go.

It had only been five minutes but Casey was more then ready to leave the nurses office. She didn't like being in the nurses office. It reminded her of when she started her period while at private school. She had started bleeding so heavy that there was a trail of blood leading from the bathroom to the office. Her cousin Vicky and the rest of the students tortured her for the whole school year because of that.

As Casey walked down the hall from the Nurses Office to her next class, she made sure to pay attention to all the male students in the hall. They all were avoiding eye contact. Instead of leaving a trail of blood behind she was leaving a trail of frightened stares. She decided to ignore it, like she had apparently been doing for the last couple of weeks. If she hurried now she could make to her next class right before the teacher.

Casey managed to get to class before the teacher. She gave an inward cheer to herself. She took the available seat, which was the third chair down in the middle. All the male students looked away, which she expected. She leaned forward in her desk and stretched out her arms, from the corner of her eye she saw, Tinker Tomlin come in.

_That's it!_ She thought to herself. _Tinker could be my date to the prom._

For a brief second everything was looking better. Even though she wasn't into Tinker the same way that he was into her, going to prom with him was better then staying home alone watching a RomCom,"Romantic Comedy", while eating your weight in ice cream. Or worse, going alone.

Tinker sat down at the desk next Casey. She gave a smile to get his attention but he ignored her and started fidgeting with papers on his desk.

"Hey Tinker," she said, finally getting his attention.

"Hey Case," he said rushed, avoiding eye contact.

Mrs. Rose, the English teacher came walking in. She sat her desk and started looking over today's lesson. Casey figured that she had five minutes or so to get Tinker to agree with going to prom; which Casey really wouldn't need since he was in love with her.

"Hey Tinker I was wondering if maybe we could go to prom. Together. Me plus you. Be my prom date?"

Sweat started to form in the middle of Tinkers forehead and he looked nervous.

"No thank you," he said closing his eyes, almost as if her was afraid to look at her.

Casey was lost for words. This was, Tinker. Tinker Tomlin. The creepy nerd who would have sold his left arm to go on a date with her and now he was saying 'no thank you'? Had everyone on the planet started taking crazy pills.

Casey opened her mouth and said the only thing that came to mind. "What?" Tinker didn't respond.

"Tink I'm a little confused here, help me out. Why don't you want to go?"

"Please stop talking to me," He said in hushed tone, just loud enough for Casey to hear.

"But Tinker-"

"I said stop talking to me!" He said cutting her off.

Mrs. Rose got up from her desk and went over to the blackboard where she proceeded to write out the in class assignments.

Casey leaned back in her desk, not really caring about the assignments. Everything was becoming more confusing, and instead of getting answers she was getting more questions. She could possibly understand all the male students not liking her but Tinker. How was that even possible. She didn't care anymore if it was paranoia or jealousy. All the answers to these questions pointed to Derek.


	9. Chapter Nine: Derek like?

Casey mentally floated for the rest of the day. Ignoring any and everything. Nothing was going to keep her attention from Derek and cracking whatever the heck was going on. She was walking down the hall when she saw Sam at his locker. She quickly remembered that she needed to talk to him.

"Hey Sam!" She said walking towards him. He turned around and smiled back at her.

"Hey Casey. Long time no see."

"Yeah I know. Been busy. Little busy bee, that's me." She chuckled, mentally slapping herself for saying that, but at least Sam was talking to her.

"I heard you were out of school for a couple of days a few weeks ago. What happened?"

"Uh," Casey quickly searched her memory. She had been out of school a few weeks ago. She missed a week of school because she had her wisdom teeth pulled. The pain had been horrible. The medicine they gave her barely masked the pain. She couldn't help but notice that around the time of her procedure is when everything started going to the weird side.

"Casey? Hello?" Sam waved a hand in front of Casey's face, She snapped back into reality.

"Sorry," she said, giving a quick smile. "I zoned out. But, uh, yeah. I had my wisdom teeth pulled Very horrible. I wouldn't recommend it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Mine came in when I was fourteen and I had them pulled. Very terrible."

_Enough with the small talk,_ she thought to herself. _I need a date and I need one now. _

"Listen, I know it's last minute and everything, but go to prom with me? Just as friends? Don't think I'm trying to like trick you back into dating me." Casey silently prayed he would say yes.

"I would love to,"

_YES! _Casey sang inwardly.

"But,"

_Oh no_. Casey started to frown..Her last hope was saying but, which could only mean one thing.

"I'm kind of going to prom with someone else. Kendra asked me two weeks ago. Sorry."

"Forget it," She said, about to turn away, when she remembered she could ask Sam about Derek.

"Is Derek planning anything 'Derek Like' for prom?"

"Derek like?" Sam said chuckling. Casey rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. Is he planning anything Evil?"

"Well, nothing I know of. I know he wanted to have an after prom party." Casey raised her left eyebrow in interest. "Like a big bash to sort of like immortalize him. This being our last year and everything."

"That sounds 'Derek Like"' She said out loud to herself.

"Yeah, but he decided not to go through with it."

"Why is that?" Casey asked, prodding for more information.

"Because of you," Sam said point to her. Casey's eyes widened in confusion. She pointed to herself and asked, "Me?"

"Yeah. No offence Casey, but you're a snitch. If you would have gotten one whiff that Derek was planning a party you would have told your parents in a nano second."

_True_. Casey thought to herself. That's when the light bob went off and everything made sense.

"That's it!" She shouted out loud, startling Sam. He looked at her confused.

"Thank you Sam. You have no idea how much you have helped me."

"Uh, your welcome?" He said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Glad I could help."

"Well I better be going," Casey said, turning to leave.

"Hey Casey wait," Sam called out, Casey turned back around to face him. "Think you could maybe do me a favor?"

"Sure," She said, figuring she owed him for the help, even if he didn't realize what he had helped her with. "What's the favor?"

"I'm supposed to meet my little cousin in the park Friday after school, my aunt has to work and asked me to spend the day with him. However I have a meeting with the guidance counselor and I don't know how long I'll be in the meeting. So I was wondering if you could just hang with him at the park for like ten-fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes tops."

Casey inwardly ached. Friday was the day before the prom. Just another Neon sign reminder that she didn't have a date. But what the heck, why not help out Sam.

"Yeah, I think I can do that."

"Your a life saver Casey," Sam said. He pulled her into a hug. It took her by surprise but she knew it was nothing more then a platonic 'Thank You' hug.

"No problem," She said, pulling out of the hug.

Casey couldn't help but wonder what Sam would be talking to Paul about. Most likely had to do with colleges, but she didn't think it was. Sam probably wouldn't have told her if she asked, and, If he did answer it would most likely been a lie. Everyone seemed to lying to her lately. Nevertheless, she wouldn't let that get her down. She had figured out Derek's evil plan, and when she got home she was going to blow the lid off it. Casey gave herself a pat on the back.

Casey looked up and noticed Karen walking out of the ladies room. Casey wanted to hang her head down and walk in the other direction, however, she noticed herself walking towards Karen, as if someone else was in control of her body. Next thing she knew her mouthed had opened and said something. Casey swallowed hard once she realized what she had done and saw Karen coming towards her.


	10. Chapter Ten: Didn't See That One Coming

**A/N: **How do you like this Updating Everyday thing? nice huh? Sorry, but the next chapter probably wont be until next week. My back is better so I can go back to work. Yippie, not. I decided to go ahead and post this for TheBlueCrystalRose. I hope this helps as a relief for all your graduation stress!!!

* * *

"Can I help you?" Karen asked, she let her book bag hang by her side; Casey noticed it looked heavy but quickly brought her attention back to Karen. Her blond hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and she was wearing a track uniform. Casey could tell she was an athlete from her athletic build.

"Uh," Casey stammered. She had unconsciously called out Karen, she didn't know what to say. Casey went with the first thing that popped in her head. "Your Karen right?"

Karen's features warmed into a smile and she nodded. "That would be me. Who are you?"

_She asked me my name, I can answer that._

"Casey McDonald."

"OH, you're Derek's sister," Karen said happily.

"Step," Casey corrected. She then wondered why she felt the need to correct Karen. Karen gave a half grin that made Casey feel uncomfortable.

"Forgive me," Karen said sarcastically."You're Derek's step sister," She put a lot of emphasis on step.

Casey started to chew on her lower lip. _What am I doing? _She wondered to herself. She shouldn't feel intimidated by Karen, or jealous, she was trying to save Karen, right? Save her from Derek.

"Listen, I don't know if he has asked you already or not, but don't go to prom with Derek. He's not a nice guy no matter how hard he tries to act like it. Plus I think he's throwing an after prom party to impress you, so he can, well, you know what happens after prom." Karen brought her hand up to hide a smile. "And if I get my way, Derek's going to be grounded until graduation." Casey took a deep breath, feeling confident.

"Wow," Karen said, trying real hard not to laugh. "That's quite a lot." Casey looked at her confused.

"Listen," Karen said, bringing her voice down low, almost to a whisper. "I'm not going to prom with Derek okay. No worries."

"Why?" Casey asked, she was started to fill a little angry. "Is Derek not good enough for you or something?"

"Casey," Karen looked around the hall to see if anyone was hearing range. "I'm a lesbian."

Casey's mouth dropped open in surprise. She hadn't seen that one coming.

"I haven't really," Karen fidgeted nervously. "Come out yet. Derek and few other friends are the only ones who know."

"So that's why you have been turning down prom dates." Casey said. She didn't know why, but she felt relieved that Karen was gay and not dating Derek.

"Yeah. Can you do me a favor and please keep it down?"

"Sorry," Casey said shrinking back. "Your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks." Karen picked up her book bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Can I ask you a real quick question?" Casey asked. She didn't know why on earth she was about to ask this question but she needed to know. Karen nodded her head. "Do you know if Derek has a date to prom? Karen gave a grin.

"Why? Do you like him?"

"Heck no! He's my brother,"

"Step brother," Karen corrected her. Casey felt herself give a blush.

"Never mind," Casey said turning away, she was completely embarrassed.

"Mind if I ask you a quick question?" Karen asked. Casey exhaled and turned back to face her.

"What if he wasn't your step brother?"

Casey's eyes widened and her heart started to race. What kind of a question was that. How was she supposed to answer it.

"I don't know," She whispered.

"Anyway," Karen said, quickly changing the subject. "Do you have a date?"

Casey snapped back to reality. Was Karen asking her out?

"Uh, I'm not, well, like you if you know what I mean. Sorry."

Karen started laughing and Casey felt even more embarrassed.

"I wasn't asking you out. You're not really my type." Casey felt a little relieved and offended. "I don't have a date to prom because, well you can guess, and neither do you. So I thought we could go, as friends."

friends? They were friends? Casey would take it. Karen's invite had been her only offer so far. But she still wanted to hold out, just incase.

"Sorry if this sounds selfish, but if I don't get asked in the next couple of days then sure. We can go as friends."

"Sounds good. I'm sure you will get asked. Just wait and see. And if not, don't forget to get me a corsage." Karen gave a wink and started walking away.

Casey didn't really know how to react to the eye wink, so she decided to not think about it. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about what Karen had said.

_"What if he wasn't your step brother?" _

Casey still didn't have an answer. Or maybe she did but was just too afraid to acknowledge it. She couldn't let those thoughts distract her. She had a mission and that mission was to get Derek grounded.

Karen walked down the hall feeling very pleased with herself. It had been really hard not crack up while talking to Casey.

_Derek was right_. She thought to herself.

From the corner of her she saw the evil master mind poking his head out from one of the class room. His grinned mirrored her grin and she gave a nod as she passed by. He gave a salute and retreated into the empty class room.


End file.
